


Hello Lonely

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: ???? idk what to tag yikes, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Mortal AU, Nico is a forensic pathologist, Oneshot, Soulmates AU, Tumblr Prompt, Will is a composer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul·mate - noun: a person who is perfectly suited to another in temperament as a close friend or romantic partner </p>
<p>soulmates/mortal!AU inspired by this post http://talkingtoangxls.tumblr.com/post/140736813794/diminuendodaydreams-let-gavin-free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Lonely

Will had always been interested in music.   
  
He had grown up with it surrounding his life since he was born; his mother was a country artist, and his father was a composer. Music came naturally to him, so it only seemed right for him to pursue it as a career. He had studied it in university, let it take over his life once he graduated.   
  
Until he started taking note of the writings that started appearing on his arms.  
  
~  
  
Nico was weirdly fascinated by death.  
  
Not in the sense that he wanted to murder someone, absolutely _not._  Just that the specifics interested him; what was the cause of death? Was it blunt force trauma? Did he have a heart attack? Did she have a brain aneurysm that went undetected? Of course, he used this fascination to his advantage when deciding his career, and became a forensic pathologist. That meant helping living people, too, but he didn't mind.   
  
He had a weird habit of writing the details of when he had to work on his arm, rather than on a piece of paper. _'I won't forget it if it's on me,'_ he reasoned. He kept a pen on his nightstand for writing notes if he was needed in the morning (they were usually _mostly_ legible, even after being slept on).   
  
So when Nico got a call one night, someone apologizing but asking him to go in the next morning to perform an autopsy, it was no different. He wrote down the details on his arm, and asking where the nearest coffee shop was to the building, writing that down too. He hung up and rolled over, going back to sleep.  
  
~   
  
Will was up late, trying to work on a new piece, when the messy writing appeared on his right arm, startling him. He felt the pen on his own skin, even though he wasn't the one writing anything.   
  
He recognized the directions to a local coffee shop, and noted the time that was listed. Hopefully, that was the day he'd finally meet the person he had an obvious connection with.   
  
~  
  
Nico woke up the next morning, going about getting ready as he normally would. He had a strange feeling about the day though -- ' _It's just a feeling,'_ he told himself.  _'I'll be fine.'_  
  
He glanced at the words written on his arm as he left his apartment, hailing a cab. He told the driver the location of the coffee shop, and then he was off.   
  
_'Just a feeling.'_  
  
_~_  
  
Will walked into the shop, ordering a french vanilla cappuccino and taking a seat near the middle of the shop, with a clear view of both the register and the door. He'd gotten there an hour earlier than what was listed, figuring the other person was going to stop in before work.   
  
He was nervous, wondering what this other person could be like. Were they nice? Did they have a good job? Was it a guy, or a girl? Or someone who didn't fit into the gender binary? Were they soulmates -- was this a soulmate connection that they had? He'd thought about it so many times, but there, sitting in the coffee shop, it seemed more real.   
  
He watched so many different kinds of people walk through, wondering each time if they were the one he was waiting on. Once he finished his coffee, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and began doodling on a napkin, looking up every time he heard someone enter the building.   
  
A man walked in quietly, almost escaping Will's notice until the barista started talking to him.   
  
"Hi! What can I get you today?"   
  
"Can I just get a large black coffee?"  
  
Will watched him, looking him over. He wore a plain blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, and plain black tennis shoes. He had a natural light tan, and dark hair that was brushed and styled to look professional. Will wondered what it would look like messed up.   
  
Once he noticed the writing on the other man's right arm, his hands started trembling.   
  
_'That's him, oh gods, that's him_ ,' he thought, tapping his pen on the table. The other man was watching the weather forecast for the next week, a bored look on his face as he waited for his coffee. Will suddenly got an idea, wondering if the writing-showing-up-on-the-other-person's-skin thing went both ways.   
  
~  
  
Nico stood in the coffee shop, watching the news until the barista called out his name. His left hand started itching lightly as he went to grab his drink, but he ignored it. He went to take a drink, and realized it wasn't itching at all -- it was a writing sensation that he hadn't experienced since high school, when notes that weren't his and that he didn't completely understand would show up on his arm.   
  
He stopped, switching his drink to his other hand so he could watch the rushed writing show up on his skin.   
  
_Found you._  
  
He looked around him, hoping to get answers to something he had wondered about his entire life.   
  
~   
  
When Will saw the other man's eyes settle on him, he felt relieved and suddenly insecure. The person in front of him was -- for lack of a better phrase -- cute as  _fuck._ His dark brown eyes were amber in the morning sun, the light pulling out the reddish-brown hues in his hair. His eyes moved from Will's face to his arms, widening in recognition of his own handwriting. He moved quickly to sit down across from him.   
  
"So it's you?"   
  
~  
  
Nico was nervous seeing his own handwriting on another person's body that he didn't put there. The man in front of him was gorgeous, his messy golden hair looking fire in the morning sun. He wore blue jeans with a pair of slip on shoes, a maroon hoodie over a grey t-shirt. He looked very relaxed, something Nico wasn't.   
  
"It's nice to finally put a face to the handwriting," the blond man said. "It'd be even nicer if I could put a name to it."   
  
"Uh, Nico... Nico di Angelo. And you are?" he asked, reaching his hand out across the table.   
  
"Will Solace, please to meet you." He smiled, shaking Nico's hand.   
  
"I can't stay long, because I'm already running a little late for work, but maybe you could give me your number and we could set up something to talk about our, ah... situation?"   
  
"Yeah, uh, here..." he grabbed a napkin, but Nico stopped him.   
  
"I change a couple times a day with my job and stuff, so I have a really bad habit of losing things in my pockets... You could add it to my arm if you'd like," he offered, holding it out shyly. He sipped his drink, eyes darting around the room.   
  
~  
  
Will began writing out his number on Nico's arm, almost forgetting about the weird connection they had until he felt it on his own arm.   
  
"You know, I almost forgot about this thing we've got going on. I can just write it on myself later. You can call me then," he suggested.   
  
Nico looked at his watch. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. I've got to get to work, but it was nice finally meeting you," he said, a shy smile on his face.  
  
They said their goodbyes and went separate ways, each man thinking of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely sure how I feel about this, BUT I hope you all enjoyed it! It took longer to write than I expected it to, considering I had to do a little bit of research to decide on some things, and then the fact that it was 5:30 am... Anyways! Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment (I answer all comments!)
> 
> Title taken from Hello Lonely (Walk Away From This) by Theory of a Deadman. 
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Wattpad and Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the book series that they come from. Not affiliated with Rick Riordan or Disney-Hyperion. 


End file.
